


Haze

by koryanders



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Kinda, M/M, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryanders/pseuds/koryanders
Summary: He's never been more happy, more at home, than with Kyle.





	Haze

It's late.

Soft light filters out of the apartment, dim in the thick Gotham air. There's a smell of freshly baked bread, and drawling French floats from a record player. The singer's raspy voice drifts through the lavender painted apartment, curling around the bookshelf and the clutter of paints on it, and through the slightly cracked window.

It's been a slow week.

Jason sits on a kitchen stool, eyes heavy.

It's nights like this, where the fading day takes with it his energy, that Jason is hyper aware of his scars. Of course, he can't feel them. The nerves there have long since died, leaving a gaping emptiness of feeling over his back, his legs, arms, and the Y on his chest. 

But he knows they're there. A fantom itch all over his body, making him want to crawl out of his skin, in hopes that he will finally know peace.

He rubs his eyes tiredly. 

He's resolved to stay up; Kyle will be back soon, from another Lantern mission, after a month of being away. Jason tries not to be bitter. Slowly, he's been ingrained back in with the Bats. Slowly, he's opened himself back up, reaching out to his brothers, to friends, old and new. Slowly, he and Kyle had fallen in love. 

Call him greedy, but he doesn't want a stupid ring with a mind of its own to take that from him. 

He's kept himself busy through the month, with seemingly endless nights of patrol, of visiting Alfred, of arranging then rearranging the apartment. He's probably made more bread this month than he had in his previous life. 

It's late. There's an ache in his chest as he waits for Kyle.

Jason nods off on the stool.

...

He wakes up to a sensation much like floating on water's surface, opening his eyes to a halo of green light. The back of his mind registers that he should be panicking, after all, when has waking up in green ever gone well for him? But all he can do is smile.

"Kyle?"

A slight shuffling noise before a bundle of black hair appears over him. 

"Hey nerd. Since when are kitchen counters beds?" Kyle laughs, quietly. 

They're both moving, and Kyle must notice his confusion because he says, "I was trying to carry you to bed without waking you up."

"Were you now?" Jason whispers back.

"Well my ring was."

Kyle's eyes are dark and slow, the exhaustion showing. His lips curl at the corner, and Jason realizes he's never been more happy, more at home, than with Kyle. 

His chest aches.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk with me on tumblr @johnnystorming


End file.
